


Dancing with Myself

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Self-cest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Clara and Clara attend a party.





	

Clara stepped out of the limousine and walked up to her flat, heels clicking on the stairs. She knocked on the door, pushing a dark strand of hair out of her face as she waited.

Other Clara opened the door dressed in a red Regency ballgown, which made Clara smile. “You’re late,” said Other Clara, putting her gloved hands on her hips.

“No I’m not.” Clara folded her arms over her gold flapper dress.

Other Clara produced a pocket watch from her reticule. “You’re eight minutes late,” she said, shoving it in Clara’s face.

Clara sighed. “Just come on, will you? The car’s waiting.”

Other Clara put her watch back in her bag and locked the door behind her, taking Clara’s arm.

“Nice night for it,” Clara chattered. “I’ve been in Antarctica for the past two days, so it’s nice not being bundled up in a hundred different layers.”

Other Clara rolled her eyes. “At least you’ve been out doing stuff. I’ve been marking English essays. It’s the worst.”

“Some kids just can’t spell,” agreed Clara, feeling her other self’s pain. “At least you’ll be able to enjoy yourself tonight. Just relax.”

“I’m not sure how possible that will be.”

They’d reached the limousine, so Clara opened the door for Other Clara. “Why’s that?” she asked.

“I can’t tell you.” Other Clara slid inside the limo.

Clara joined her and slammed the door. “Please?”

 “Sorry,” said Other Clara, scrunching up her face. “I really can’t tell you.”

“You’ve got a secret mission, haven’t you?”

“My lips are sealed, Clara.”

Clara sat back on the leather seat, sighing. She looked at Other Clara. “Champagne?”

“No thanks.”

“Wow, you really need to be on top of your game, huh?”

“Yep.”

Clara sighed again. “And here I was, thinking we’d be having fun.”

Other Clara shot her a look. “It’s a costume party,” she said. “How could it not be fun?”

* * *

Arm in arm, they entered the ballroom, Clara staring at the décor and Other Clara looking at the people. Everything was silver and gold, from the floor to the ceiling, which Clara gazed at with an open mouth, unlinking her arm from Other Clara’s. In the centre of the room, colourful pairs danced to the music from the live orchestra.

Other Clara touched Clara’s shoulder, startling her. “Want to dance?”

Clara glanced at the dancers in the middle of the room. “Why not?” she grinned, and grabbed Other Clara’s hand, striding onto the dancefloor.

Other Clara put her free hand on Clara’s waist, letting Clara lead, and they were away. Both Claras thanked their time spent with Jane Austen for their ability to dance appropriately for the ballroom, although Other Clara in her Regency costume looked much more suited to this dance than Clara in her more modern 1920s garb. They glided around the dancefloor, sometimes bumping into other dancers, resulting in a lot of giggling, and not noticing – or ignoring – the stares they got.

When the music changed into a slower, more modern tune, Other Clara’s hands wandered to Clara’s bum, and they heard a gasp to their side. Spotting an open-mouthed older lady, Clara grinned.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves,” the old lady scolded.

Other Clara responded by pulling Clara closer to her, while Clara declared, “It’s alright; we’re not sisters, we’re just doppelgangers!”

The old lady huffed and led her partner off the dancefloor.

Clara hid her face in Other Clara’s neck to stifle her laughs.

“What _must_ other people be thinking?” Other Clara deadpanned before lifting Clara’s face and kissing her.

Clara smirked. “I don’t want to know,” she said, and chuckled again.

They danced the night away, Clara distracting Other Clara from her mission, and the next day she found her reputation in tatters. She called Other Clara and asked her on another date. The answer was yes. It was always yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: “how about a Clara/Clara fic where she attends a costume party as her own date and winds up dancing with herself all night long?”


End file.
